Coffee
by IceLycoris
Summary: "Kau tau rasanya Coffee? Ya, rasanya seperti dirinya" Ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum. USUK


A/N : Yak ditengah kegalauan, dan tugas yang menumpuk saya bikin fic oneshoot yang super duper singkat yang ga tau apa ini bisa dibilang fic yang layak buat di baca. Maaf jika jelek, karena saya baru pertama kali bikin fic bertema USUK... =.=

Pelase enjoy this story! ^0^

.

.

.

Suatu siang yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen, saat ini istirahat sedang berlangsung sehingga murid dengan bebas boleh keluar masuk kelas, pergi ke kantin, toilet, atap sekolah, atau ke lapangan untuk bermain basket mau pun sepak bola.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda asal America ini, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 3. Tujuan utamanya ada ruang ketua OSIS dimana sang kekasih biasa nongkrong, ditemani berkas-berkas dan teh kesukaan.

Tak butuh lama bagi Alfred-pemuda asal America itu- untuk sampai kedepan pintu ruang OSIS tersebut. Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya saat menatap pintu ruang OSIS yang tebuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

Hanya tinggal melewati pintu ini, dan ia akan melihat pemandangan dimana sang kekasih sedang minum teh sambil menatap berkas-berkas yang harus ia selesaikan.

BRAK

"IGGY! SEDANG APA KAU?" teriak Alfred, ia langsung menghampiri meja Arthur.

"BERISIK!" hardik Arthur, ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Hahaha... aku hanya ingin melihatmu" jawab Alfred enteng, tak menghiraukan wajah Arthur yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kalau kau tak punya urusan yang lebih penting, lebih baik kau keluar GIT. Kau hanya mengganguku saja!"

"Jangan seperti itu Iggy, aku kan hanya mau melihat uke-ku yang manis~" ucap Alfred. Yang dengan sukses mendapat pukulan dari Arthur, dan gratisan tendangan keluar oleh sang ketua OSIS.

Dan disinilah jadinya, Alfred berada diluar ruang OSIS dengan muka mencium lantai.

.

.

.

Coffee

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: K

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Warning: OCC, Typo-saya harap tak ada-, ga jelas, dan yang pasti YAOI!

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Alfred memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, memaksa para murid untuk masuk kedalam kelas dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran.

Alfred pun masuk dan duduk dikursi yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Alfred, aku binggung kenapa kau dapat bertahan dengannya" ucap Andreson, murid yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alfred, ia menatap binggung pemuda Belanda yang berada disampingnya.

Pemuda itu mendesah, "Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa tahan terus berpacaran dengan ketua OSIS yang kau tau dia itu... err... galak?"

Alfred tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Andreson, membuat pemuda Belanda itu heran.

"Kau tau, dirinya itu sama seperti Coffee yang selalu kau minum dipagi hari..."

Pernyata itu membuat Andreson semangkin binggung, ia hendak bertanya namun kata-katanya diputus oleh Alfred.

"Ya, ia seperti Coffee. Pahit dan tak enak, aku sampai ingin muntah saat meminumnya," Alfred terkekeh, menginggat saat ia meminum Coffee buatan Andreson saat ia terpaksa menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Ia selalu kasar dan tak ramah kepadaku mau pun yang lain. Tapi sebenarnya tidak," Alfred tersenyum, Andreson terdiam berusaha mencari jawaban dari setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Alfred, "Walaupun pahit dan tak enak, tapi jika saat kau mulai menikmatinya entah kenapa akan terasa sedikit rasa manis walaupun samar"

"Ya, rasa manis yang hanya tercipta jika kau menikmatinya dan mencintainya. Sama seperti Iggy," Alfred melebarkan senyumnya, "Ia manis, hanya saja ia tak mengerti cara menyampaikannya. Sehingga hanya ada rasa pahit yang tercipta"

"Al-."

"Ahahaha... maaf jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak! Yang pasti aku betah bersamanya karena..." Alfred menatap langt-langit kelas, "...karena aku mencintainya apa adanya. Walaupun ia pahit sekali pun aku tetap menikmatinya..."

Andreson tertawa, "Hahaha... alasan yang lumayan"

Alfred tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukai Nesia?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil

"EH?" Andreson kaget "Err... kalau itu... uhm... bagaimana ya?" Alfred tertawa melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

.

"Terima kasih..." ucap seseorang dibalik pintu kelas, ia menunduk sambil tersenyum. Lalu melangkah pergi dari sana setelah sang guru mulai terlihat.

The End

.

.

A/N : Maaf jelek...

Saya memang ga jago bikin fanfic makanya ancur begini jadinya, mana cuma 3 halaman apa coba yang mau dibanggain?

Fanfic buatan saya yang udah pendek jelek pula. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf...

Review please? Flame juga boleh, saya terima dengan senang hati~ XD

Sign

Sei _Converseus_ Matthew


End file.
